Curiosity
by tobifan1
Summary: Billy and his dad are up late at night watching TV.


Billy was watching TV with his father late at night. Adult Swim was playing. "Dad, it's 2:00. I'm going to bed." His father, half drunk, muttered "No, no. Billy, stay here," caressing Billy's arm. Billy gave him a quick glance, and continued watching. A few commercials later and his father's snores echoed throughout the room. "Ugh you know what, I'm going to bed." He eyed his father, and trailed to his room... that was, until his eyes met a prominent bulge in his father's pants. "Woah..." Billy gasped in awe. This has happened to him several times before, but this was the first time seeing another guy like this! Not to mention it was wayyy bigger than his. Billy was curious. He could get in trouble right now, but he didn't care. Dad was asleep anyway, so how would he know?

Billy shuffled between his father's knees. His dad's dick was throbbing on his own. All Billy could do was stare. He was quivering as well. Deep, heavy breaths went past his father's shaft. His hands shaking as he slowly but surely pulled down the boxers. A whole 8 inches, glistening with pre cum laid before Billy, who stared in amazement. He had never seen something as big as this before. Billy's eyes were lucid, full of curiousity and desire. His own dick was trembling. This level of excitement was new to him. The musk of his balls was strong, and enticed Billy what to do next. Only seconds later was Billy face deep in. Taking in all he could, he loved the smell and the sweat as he licked and sucked on his father. Billy was already moaning from this, his own cock leaking at this moment. A sudden movement from his father startled him, his eyes opened up. All of a sudden two hands forced his way down at the back of his head. Billy silently gasped his father's musk. "Aww yeah that's the spot my boy." Billy was panicking. Has he been awake this whole time? He choked on his father's musk, enticing him even more. Billy finally found out his answer as his father picked him up from his bottom. "Y'like that, son?" He pulled him closer, face to face. "I know you do." he teased. Billy trembled at this moment, but he wasn't denying anything. He just swallowed hard. His father gave him a long stare, "Well since you like it so much, why don't you pleasure me some more? A boy's gotta learn." He dragged Billy down once more, this time to his cock. Billy struggled to fit it inside his mouth. He tried hard, however after a good amount of stretching his was able to take it in with moderate ease. "Yeah, that's my boy! Just like your mother, hahaha!" his father teased. As he got the hang of it, Billy tried a variety of techniques. His head went along up and down the shaft, sucking on the tip the most. He swirled his tongue all around the shaft, leaving wet saliva across the monster cock. Billy's favorite part was when he was forced to go all the way down to his balls, sometimes gagging from the immense length and girth. Being forced like this... it was something Billy really enjoyed. A lot. This went on for a few good minutes before Billy was completely in the zone. He stopped abruptly when his father pulled away, leaving a long trail of wet, messy saliva from Billy's mouth. Billy could only moan and look up with dazed eyes. "You're a good boy, you know that Billy?" his father teased. He brought Billy up to his belly. "Come and give your daddy a good ol' kiss." He locked instantly with Billy. In full dominant fashion, he took complete control. His tongue swirling all into Billy's mouth. Billy could only accept what was coming. His father sucked hard and long on his tongue. He pulled away to breathe, as they both gasped for air. Immediately they went back at it again. Saliva trailing from their mouths and tongues. Wet and sticky bodily fluids covering their mouth and face, they only desired for more.

Billy could feel something hard between his thighs. His dad was hard again. "Dad..." was all Billy could say. He smiled knowingly, before being flipped around in sixty nine position. Billy's head servicing the cock once more, as he felt a new sensation. His dad prepared his hole for something even greater. Billy felt tingles up his spine, afraid of what was to come next, but also morbidly excited. His father slurped and tongued his hole, leaving Billy a quivering mess. "You ready boy?" Dad asked, with a smack from his laps." Billy could only nod at this point, cock begging for something more. Begging for release. Billy sat across his back as his dad looked over his meal. All tender, vulnerable, and ready to go. Billy sat anxiously, grasping his own hard on and his dad prepared. His father teased his hole, grinding his cock along his hole hard and fast it was enough to make Billy shoot. Billy could only smile helplessly as he felt strong arms grab his legs. A sudden entrance made Billy gasp. It was slow but steady, his father leaned in for a deep kiss. Perhaps it was to serve as a distraction from the eight inches. Billy silently cried in ecstasy only to be invaded by a familiar tongue once again. His father pounding even harder and going even faster. He could feel the slaps across his ass. They were hand to hand now, his dad in complete domination. Smack, smack, smack, smack! That and the couch rumbling was the only noise that filled the room. Any moan or scream was voided by the exchange of saliva. Drool and fluids lathered across both of their bodies as they continued to fuck. His father went faster and faster before quickly ending the waves of pleasure, and seperating themselves. Billy looked at his father in confusion, but was quickly back to being the submissive fucker that he was. His dad turned him over and began ramming at him doggy style. He forced three fingers in Billy's mouth, and pulled his hair with his other hand. Billy screamed into the fingers, he couldn't keep up with the pace before...

Billy came hard across the couch. Three streams of cum splattered the couch. His father smiles at this and goes even faster. It wasn't much long until he reached his limit as well. He pulled out quickly and shot his seed all over Billy's face and gaping ass. Billy only quivered himself. "You like that son?" his father grabbed ahold of him, pulling Billy closer. "Y-yeah, Dad," was the only thing Billy could say. Completely drained, in pleasure, his father pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you son," was the last thing he said before knocking out. Billy gave a tiny smirk as he gave his dad a good night kiss. "Thanks Grim."


End file.
